I know
by draco-is-a-hottie
Summary: Draco, Hermione and Harry find love but it's not what they expected. Slash.


I know

I know a brunette with brown eyes

I know a blond with grey

Another with black and green

They all were connected, but at the same time, a world apart

I know her blood's not pure

Non-magical parents she has

Though she is a clever witch all the same

With book smarts and charm

He is half blood

His father was pure, but his mother was not

Now, he is alone

His parents are dead

Murdered, when he was a baby

He survived, they didn't

I know he's rich, with pure blood too

But life's not so simple for the Slytherin

A death eater father

A weak, broken mother

Loneliness fills him

Yet he still feels empty

Their seventh year of Hogwarts united them

Though they still stood apart

I know that the orphan and the brunette got together

That faithful last day of summer vacation

They met each other under thewillow tree

Of their redhead friend's house

A kiss and their bond was sealed

While the blond was alone

They stayed a couple for a long time

Expressing their love for one another

Though in no way, other than heavy kissing

The brunette grew weary of this

And soon developed wandering eyes

The lonely blond had friends

But they weren't true

Just a couple of cronies to take down the razor edge of the world

One day the brunette saw him in the library

And his life was changed forever.

I know the orphan was cheating too

With the brunette's best friend

She was also the redhead's sister

The female redhead allowed more than a kiss

I know that's why the orphan liked it

The brunette was naïve

She didn't know

Rather, she was too blinded by her own lust

For the lonely blond

I know how the lonely blond appeared on the surface

Cold and cruel

But this was just a cover and somewhat like a side effect of his isolation

Underneath, he was passionate and warm

And the brunette had a feeling for this

She pursued him

I know she seduced him

But he was unyielding… for the moment

I know that the orphan and the brunette grew distant

But neither seemed to care

It was about midway through the year

When the brunette finally cracked the hard exterior of the blond

Of course, the female redhead had been cracked many times before by the orphan

Though in a different way

I know that the brunette talked to the blond

And he opened up to her

Until one night in the astronomy tower,

When his manhood blossomed before the brunette

And they made love

It was the brunette's first time

The blond's as well

Though they pleasured each other more than once that night

I know that at the same time

A newly lonely orphan peered around the corner

And saw his brunette

Being taken by another man

The female redhead had moved onto another male

Having exhausted the orphan's interest

As well as lust

Now he wanted his brunette back

But she wasn't his

Her heart belonged to the blond

The orphan now felt the pain of solitude

His girl gone, his best friend moved on too

He didn't even have cronies like the blond

The brunette radiated passion now

Her blond was hers

She could do anything with him, to him

And he could for her

Her life was full and she was happy

On the surface, the blond appeared content

But I know the truth was that he had a gnawing feeling inside

As he pleasured his brunette, he didn't pleasure himself

Regardless of what the brunette saw in the surface

The blond had seen the orphan that first time

In the astronomy tower

And his heart belonged to him

I know that the lonely orphan had no idea of the blond's yearning

But he had a distressing feeling as well

Ever since he had seen the masterpiece of the blond's body

He had wanted it for his own

I know that the brunette didn't

She was inexperienced in love

She only wanted to satisfy her earthly desires

She was going to be left behind

I know that on an unusually warm April night

The blond paced the corridors nervously

And so did the orphan

They met, and it would change the brunette's life forever

I know that neither of the males was watching where he was going

And that they ran into each other

But they didn't move away and leave with a hurried "sorry"

The orphan's arms wrapped the blond

But he didn't pull away

I know that they melted into each other

And they pulled they other into the nearest door

The blond and the orphan were now in the kitchen

They didn't notice

I know that the orphan again made the first move

With a kiss planted on the blond's cheek

The blond turned his head and they met mouth to mouth

The orphan softened and his mouth hung slack

As he had done to the brunette, the blond filled the cavity with his tongue

The orphan regained life

And clawed the blond's back as their passion deepened

I know that soon, the orphan was pinning the blond underneath himself onto a table

And that the blond wasn't protesting

Both males were clad in silken underwear that soon soaked through

They rocked with each other

I know that they both finished each other on the table

And that they both felt complete

For the first time they found that they needed each other all along

And that the brunette had nothing to do with them

I know that the brunette grew lonelier

The more that the orphan and the blond grew closer

They stayed together

Though no one knew

I know

_Please read and review- if people show interest, perhaps I can write like this more often. So if you enjoyed this and would like to read more, tell me what you think…or if you hated it, please give me some constructive criticism. _

_Always,_

_dracoisahottie_


End file.
